Remembering
by kittycat1810
Summary: YJ gets sent to investigate certain criminals in Gotham City Juvenile Detention Center, but why do KF and RA not want Robin to go? why does Robin seem unsure? includes Red Arrow. I own nothing! Sibling bonding. Now adopted by Umbra Drachen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it and please review! I do not own anything! New City- Rack City: worse that Gotham by far; even the cops go around beating people up; Even 5 Gothamites wouldn't go against a Rack City kid; Rob lived there for nearly a year. Slight AU, but not much.**

The team was watching _Transformers_ when they were called for a mission. As they walked to the mission room, they were all excited, but wondering what the mission was. When they got into the mission room, Batman, Red Arrow, and Black Canary were waiting. Batman and Black Canary were in the middle of the room, whereas Red Arrow, unnoticed by most of the team, was in a corner.

"We believe that Joker, Riddler, Two Face, Poison Ivy, and Live Wire are planning something big… by using the young members in their crews. Their street names originate from their mentor's names. Joker's apprentice is Burlone, Riddler's is Enigme, Two Face's is Deux Personnes, Poison Ivy's is Hiedra Venenosa, Live Wire's is Shock. All of them are currently being held in Gotham City Juvenile Detention Center. You will _all _be investigating." Batman explained noting how Robin paled once Gotham City Juvenile Detention Center was mentioned. Apparently he wasn't the only one because Kid Flash and Red Arrow each had a hand on each of Robin's shoulders.

"Robin? What afraid to face the delinquents?" Artemis asked smirking cruelly.

"Lay off him!" Kid Flash yelled stepping in front of Robin who looked shocked.

"Batman, this is not a good idea. You know-!" Red Arrow said.

"Yes I do know. Robin, you will get them looking like delinquents, give them real names and street names, as well as brief them on what their behavior and dialect should be."

"Okay Bats" Robin said with a forced smile. "Guys go ahead and get showered. Batman, I will need hair dye, contacts, tattoos, and spray tans."

"They will be here in an hour. You leave in two days." Batman replied leaving as the team and Black Canary left leaving only Robin, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash in the room.

"You don't have to do this Rob… I know you got hell there. You can say no" Red Arrow said.

"Yeah man, just cause Bats says-" Kid Flash began.

"Guys! Í'm going. Just like any other mission, I am going. Sides, I've got you guys this time and I can fight better. Plus I'm older now. I will be fine! Now hit the showers." Robin assured them still looking shaky and pale.

"Fine dude, if you say so" KF said and ran to the showers.

"Fine" Red Arrow said and walked to the showers.

**Chapter 1 check. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! They are very encouraging to me! Italics are thoughts. Most of this probably won't be authentic, but I will try. Anything you recognize, I probably don't own.**

Once the team were all done showering, they walked back into the main room and saw Robin holding a spray paint can. "Uhhh… Rob, I don't think that a spray tan is spraying someone with spray paint that looks tan" Artemis said looking at him warily.

Robin smirked and said "I think I know the difference Arty!" _I've put on enough spray skin dye to know that._

"Dude! Good to see you back in your real skin color… and hair color" Kid Flash said speeding over and giving Robin a noogie.

"yeah, yeah. Now shut up Kid-Mouth before I make you even more glowing white than you already are!" Robin said sweeping a foot under KF's legs making him fall to the ground.

"Well bro, it is better. The pale skin and black hair don't work for you." Red Arrow said walking over and bumping fists with Robin.

"Wait! Robin's hair isn't naturally black? And he is naturally tan? Since when?" Artemis yelled angry that they obviously knew something she didn't.

"Dude, answer that question and you will be on the ground again. Anyways we need to get everyone except Kaldur and M'gann spray tans, so… M'gann, you can do Arty's and I will do the guys'" Robin said pulling Wally, Roy, and Conner into the boys' locker rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the spray tans were done, Robin looked at them and said "Skin, check. Next is hair. I-"

"NOOOOO! Not my beautiful hair!" KF said overdramatically, "Tell my uncle I love him but cannot go on without my hair!" Wally was shocked when a pair of hands rubbed themselves through his hair.

"There there Wall-man… brown looks good, just look in a mirror!" Robin said cackling as he finished dying Kid Flashes hair.

"What color do I get?" Roy asked sounding annoyed.

"Black" was his one word answer.

"Wait, what are we going in for anyway?" Artemis asked.

"Most of us, assault. Megan is going in on drug charges and I'm going on… assault, murder, street fights, and drug trafficking." Robin saw all of the shocked stares and quickly continued. "Anyways, now for street names: Roy is Arsenal (**Yes it is a reference)**, Wally is Strike, Conner is Titan, Aqualad is Tempest, Artemis is Wendigo, and Megan is Siren. Any questions? No, good. See you tomorrow!" Robin happily chirped walking out the door going toward his room.

**I know it isn't long, but it is an update. I hope you guys liked it and I will update when I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update; high school sucks, but now summer is here and I will try to update more often. The reviews are all very encouraging and I thank you for that. Italics are thoughts. Most of this probably won't be authentic, but I will try. Anything you recognize, I probably don't own. Lots of Daddybats in this one. It is all meant to be father/son bonding.**

**Princess of the Umbra Drachen: thank you for getting me back on track with this story**

**Night hawks- this isn't off of the comics. This is a story I made up so it doesn't correspond with comics or shows**

**Those who wanted to know: Robin has a gypsy tan, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.**

_Next day_

Dick woke up with a start. "Not real, not real" he repeated with his eyes squeezed shut. He jumped when he felt a hand rubbing his back, only to pull him into a hug. He opened his eyes to see Bruce, in the bat suit with the cowl pulled down, rubbing his back and hugging him. He forced himself to stop crying – if batman was the goddamn batman, then he was the goddamn Robin- he should be old enough not to cry from the nightmares. But it was horrible, remembering the days in juvie. Remembering the days of being the scared little kid who had just watched his parents murdered right in front of him; who didn't speak much English yet; who was mercilessly beat on by inmates and guards; who wanted out in _any way possible_.

Batman, seeing his ward's inner struggles pulled him in tighter and said "don't think about it. I won't let it happen again. You're safe now, esti sigur."

"I know, Tati, but I can't help but see it now that I might be going back; now that its been brought up. Now, I can't stop thinking about it." Dick said, sounding scared and still trembling.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I could just send the rest of the team putin pasăre. You would never have to face that again." Bruce said sympathetically. He couldn't stand to see his son looking so traumatized.

"No, they can't go alone. I don't want them to go with me, but without me, who knows what would happen. I know how to blend in there, and I could make sure I stand out. You know how bad people fear Raze, and without the skin dye, hair dye, and contacts, I look like I did when I was Raze. The inmates won't mess with me, but I will try to get them to focus on me and away from the team. I won't let them go through what I did. I know I can handle it, if only cause I did several years ago. I'm going." Dick said, tears gone and a determined, headstrong look on his face.

_Like father like son_ Bruce thought. "Don't draw attention to yourself. The inmates may not mess with you, but the guards won't. The team can handle it, but you've gone through it once. I remember what you were like, your mindset. It was kill before you got killed. You had seen the worst parts of humanity. You expected everyone to try to kill you, to hurt you, to go against you in every possible way. It took so long" Bruce swallowed, looking away, finding it hard to go on, "for you to trust anyone; including me. I don't want you to go through that again. I don't know if I could stand that."

"I won't go back to being like that, Bruce," Dick said putting a hand on his father's in a comforting way. "I have you, and Wally, Roy, and Alfred. I know there are people that care about me, that I can trust. I don't think I could stand it again either. I won't become like that again." Dick said, yawning once he finished.

"Tired?" Bruce asked, smirking.

"Too scared to sleep." Dick said, smiling sadly.

"I'll stay then. Just like old times, putin pasăre." Bruce said. "Now, lay down on your stomach."

Dick did as he was told, looking at his father in a way that just yelled _what the heck_!

Bruce smiled, rubbing his son's back in a soothing way. He chuckled when Dick shuddered and relaxed, slightly moving into the touch as all the stress from his continuously working muscles. "Du-te la culcare, pasăre mică. Voi fi aici când te vei trezi, fiul meu." (Go to sleep, little bird. I'll be here when you wake, my son.) Bruce said as Dick fell asleep.

**Sorry if it is short and with no action. I felt like some Daddybats. Any ideas of how they should go into the juvie? I was thinking arrested, but I need a bit more detail for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long time before updating. I'm writing when I find inspiration in this story, but I am trying to work more on this. Suggestions are appreciated. Italics are mind link and flashbacks.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Robin looked around his cell from the top bunk. He and Superboy would be cellmates for their stay in Gotham Juvenile Detention Center. He couldn't believe he was back here. He couldn't believe their plan had actually worked.

_**Flashback**_

_Robin jumped at Superboy, pulling a gun out of his side pocket. Superboy took his out too. Robin knew he could dodge all of Superboy's bullets and that he could aim so that his wouldn't hit Superboy. It had taken Robin all of a week to take control of Black Mask's drug trafficking operation as Raze. Everyone still feared him from how he was before. Superboy had pretended to become a henchman who started to want the operation for himself, and tried to gain control. Then Batman and Black Canary came in. The fight was ended quickly and Robin and Superboy were handed over to the commissioner who transported them to the Juvenile Detention Center._

_**End Flashback**_

So now, he and Superboy, or should he say Titan, were cellmates. Suddenly the cell door slid open to reveal the cell block **(imagine it similar to Belle Reve since Gotham has plenty of super villains.)** and a guard yelled "Get outta there, fresh meat!" and let out a drunk sounding laugh. Robin moved quickly and pinned the guard against a wall.

Snarling Robin said "I've been before, bitch. Obviously you don't remember me dumbass. I remember you though, you motherfuckin' bitch. I will enjoy killing you, but first, the names Raze. I want it to be the last thing you think before I slice your throat." Superboy stared at him, shocked at how easily the threats slid off of Robin's tongue.  
><em>M'gann is the mind link up?<em> Conner heard Aqualad ask.

_Yeah, everyone should be connected._ M'gann.

_You betcha, beautiful. _Wally.

_Here._ Artemis.

_Grunt. _Superboy.

_Whatever._ Red Arrow.

_Robin?_ M'gann.

_Here._ Robin with a heavy Gothamite gangster accent. **(for those who don't know, Gothamite accent = NYC accent)**

_Now, the fun begins._ Robin thought as he and Superboy walked into the cafeteria.

**Sorry for the wait. Please review and PM me ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the encouragement and reviews. I really need inspiration. Soooooo sorry for the wait! Extreme cussing in this chap. I own nada.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Robin and Superboy walked into the cafeteria and wolf whistles began right away.

"Fuck off" Robin yelled.

"Oooohhhhh. Tuff guy huh? Well guess what, you're gonna be my bitch!" A large teenager, at least 16, stood up. He walked over, looking lustily at Robin. Once he got right in front of Robin, Robin jumped. A right hook, roundhouse kick, and grabbing a fork later, Robin had the fork drawing blood from the other guys throat.

"You in my pants? Yeah right dumbass! Please, I have much higher standard than you, fucker. I'm gonna fucking kill you, bitch, and damn you to fucking hell jackass!" **(I've always wanted to say that).** Robin looked homicidal at that moment. He looked insane. Superboy found himself believing that Robin would kill the guy. Well at least he would have if one of the guards hadn't tasered him. Robin's back arched from the electricity. The guard yanked Robin off of the guy and Robin growled. It was a dark, animalistic growl. The guard handcuffed him and dragged him out of the room saying "Into iso you go. So small, how the hell can you do shit?"

Superboy walked over and found Roy, Wally and Kaldur. "What just happened?" Kaldur asked, looking shocked.

"Rob can't get his meds, that's what happened." Wally said. At their confused looks he continued, "He has MPD, multiple personality disorder. He can't get the meds that help him control it, so Raze is running loose. Raze was created when Rob got thrown in here when he was about 7 ½ years old. He didn't speak English, had no street rep, no gang ties; he was a good target. He got the shit kicked out of him. Someone finally told him to fight back in French, so he did. He kicked their fucking asses. Within two weeks, only the new kids messed with him. Connor, don't touch him. You might be trying to help, but Raze is… sensitive about anyone touching him. Just don't touch him or piss him off and you should be fine."

"You think he can beat me?" Superboy asked.

"Hell yeah. Especially like this. He'll kick your ass. Raze is a survivor; he'll do anything, anything, to survive. Robin has limits, like no killing, Raze doesn't. He'll kill anyone who makes him mad. He's dangerous. Raze once tried to kill Batman, almost succeeded. Roy boy here is the only person he ever really trusted."

"I'm the one that told him to fight in French. Once he got out of here and was running Rack City, I went to find him. I was his lieutenant. Me and Rob killed a lot of people. We were the law in Rack City, the gang. He wasn't all bad though. He made it so that only murders got killed, any domestic violence or child abuse then the abuser was beat and the other was taken away. The kids were put with a different gang member or in an orphanage that Raze supported. Any stealing then the robbers had to pay twice what they stole. No dealing to kids or anyone who wasn't hooked or suicidal. If they were hooked, then his dealers would start lowering the percentage of what was the actual drug to wane them off of it. He was good for Rack City.

Then, Green Arrow came to me. Rob had always said not to look up to heroes, trust heroes, or rely on heroes to save you because they won't, but Green Arrow was one of the best archers. I'd always wanted to meet him. When he asked if I wanted to go live with him, I had to say no though. I couldn't leave Raze, he was my brother. When he asked why, I told him. He told Batman who agreed that getting Raze off the streets would be a good idea. He went to Raze who said he wouldn't go with Batman. I'm not sure what exactly happened that made him say yes-"

"I do. Batman approached him again and told him that Green Arrow went to you and asked you to live with him. Bats told him you said no because you couldn't leave him. Rob knew you always wanted to meet Green Arrow, so he reluctantly agreed, as long as he could leave if he ever wanted/needed to. Batman said fine." Wally interrupted.

"Wow. Didn't know that was why. But, yeah, we were close. Then Raze began to change and everyone who knew him saw the change from tough gang leader to traumatized nine year old kid. Bats found out who he was, found the killer, and took him to the doctor. Dr. Leslie is the bats' physician, psychologist, psychiatrist, and therapist. She diagnosed him with MPD, schizophrenia, paranoia, PTSD, autophobia, agoraphobia, anger management issues, bouts of insanity, and, well, frankly I could go on and on with his psych disorders. He takes meds and is usually fine. He's good at controlling them, like, scary good. Well, now you know a lot more about Raze and who Rob really is. Oh, one last thing before lunch period ends: Rob isn't really Robin, his civie identity, who he is around the team, or Raze. They all have parts that make up who he really is." Roy said. The guards began rushing them out of the cafeteria and into the yard.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Much longer chap. I hope you like it. Ideas are very much appreciated. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for not updating. Highschool and health issues, but I'm good now. Next chapter is finally here!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

**Superboy's POV**

The hierarchy was evident. Burlone, Enigme, and Deux Personnes were clearly at the top, with 'bodyguards' standing around them.

Burlone had white skin, big black circles-which looked like makeup- around his blue eyes, bright red lips that stretched into a permanent smile, pitch black hair, and bright red circles on his cheeks. He appeared to be around 10, but he was only about 4' 3".

Enigme had pale skin, green eyes, and mousy brown hair. He appeared to be about 17 and was around 5'7".

Deux Personnes had tan skin, but half of his face was covered in scars, blonde hair, and brown eyes. He looked to be about 15 and was 5'6".

Burlone, Enigme, and Deux Personnes started laughing and Enigme ruffled Burlone's hair. Burlone's grin grew. Another group of inmates were walking over to the top of the hierarchy when the bodyguards blocked their way. Burlone's smile turned into a smirk as he, well it wasn't quite skipping but it was close, went over to the group.

"-ello! Do you want me to kick your asses? Cuz you are acting like it."

The leader of the other group said "As if you could!"

Burlone's smirk grew "Of course! Mommy and Daddy taught me!"

"Go ahead and try it kid!"

Burlone jumped forward and started beating the guy up. The other people in the group started making their way towards him. Enigme and Deux Personnes immediately started fighting them. One of the other group pulled out a shiv and went to stab Burlone who moved out of the way as Enigme and Deux Personnes attacked the guy with a new ferocity. Finally all of the other gang members were out. Some gaurds who were standing about 10 feet from the fight just laughed. After a few minutes they carried the unconscious people into the building.

Deux Personnes ruffled Burlone's hair and Burlone pushed his head into Deux Personnes' hand. The relationship was clear: they were brothers.

A new stream of people came out from the building: this time, the women. M'gann and Artemis went over to where the YJ boys, excluding Robin, were standing.

Two other women, who the team assumed to be Hiedra Venenosa and Shock, walked over to the group and patted Burlone's head.

Shock was extremely pale with a slight blue tint, bright electric blue eyes, and black hair that had a blue tint. She was about 17 and 5'6" tall.

Hiedra Venenosa was fairly tan with a slight green tint, bright green eyes, and brown hair. She was about 15 and 5'5" tall.

"Ello!" Burlone chirped.

"Heya, Laugher!" Shock said, sitting down next to him while Hierda Venenosa sat on the other side.

"Hello, Sprout."

The team all looked at each other, worried that they already seemed so close.

"Hey! Watch it, fuckers! Get the fuck off me!" Raze was thrown into the yard. "What'cha looking at, bitches?" Yep. Raze was back.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

**Done for now. I really need suggestions! Please review!**


	7. AN

**Alright, I don't like giving up stories, but I feel like I should. I have no motivation for this story anymore. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long before telling you all this.**

**HOWEVER, ****Umbra Drachen**** has adopted this. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long.**

**-kittycat1810**


End file.
